Kokoro, ココロ
by Midnight Solstice
Summary: Ever the emotionless demon, Sebastian takes Ciel's soul in the end. Not ever having felt human emotions before, he doesn't feel a thing as he watches his master die by his own hands. That is, until he slips on Ciel's ring and feels something beating inside of him-a human heart. Sebastian realizes that he misses Ciel and becomes regretful. A romantic tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction is based off of a **fanmade video** on YouTube called **Kuroshitsuji Black Butler Sebastian & Ciel Kokoro Fanmade Vocaloid AMV** by **MakenshiCronaGorgon**, who came up with the story plot in the description, where she wrote the summary. So, all rights go to her work and the song **Kokoro** by **Rin Kagamine. **So please do go check out her video and listen to the song, if you have the time to do so. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for my own writing. Characters belong to **Yana Toboso** and story plot goes to the people listed above.

**Warnings:** Character death, OOC, unbetaed.

* * *

"S-Sebastian...p-promise me one thing…" My master chokes out, despite the little time that he had left in this world.

I do not hesitate to answer, for I would be his faithful butler until the end, as the contract stated. "Yes, my lord?"

He looks at me straight in the eye with his one sapphire orb. "K-Keep my family ring...never destroy it or let it be ta-taken away from-" His face twists in agony as he doubles over the stone bench and retches out blood before sitting up and continuing. "Y-You… just treasure it… and protect it as you did with m-me…"

I do not understand why he asks me of this, but, I agree to it anyways. "For you to give a mere servant a precious ring is an honor, young master. I will protect it with my life." I promise him as he shakily removes the ring from his thumb and places it in my hand. For some strange reason, it felt surprisingly warm, as if there was something inside of it. I dismiss the thought soon after and pocketed the ring, returning my attention to the child sitting in front of me.

"Are you ready now, young master?" I ask him, slowly slipping off the glove, revealing my contracted hand and symbol. My eyes glow a light violet as he slowly nods. "Well then, young master...this is goodbye." I say before leaning in and scooping his body into my arms.

He closes his eyes and take it as a sign to begin. My lips found his soft ones and I molded his inexperienced lips against mine. My tongue slips into his hot cavern as he immediately granted entrance and I find that delicious soul of his, eagerly feasting upon it until there was just a little speck of it left. Then that speck was gone, and I slowly pulled back, the last spark of life within the boy slowly disappearing.

"I love you…" The boy whispered to me with his last breath of life.

My former master's body lay limp in my arms, the last of his soul and essence sucked out of his fragile body. His soul tasted sweet, perfect, and absolutely scrumptious. It was more than I had ever imagined.

I did not react when he told me he loved me. I was confused, to be exact. What is love? How could he have possibly expected I, an unfeeling demon from Hell, to know what that meant? The demon race could not feel human emotions. I did not feel anything when I killed my master.

Except for raw hunger. That was all.

I decided to bury my master properly, since that was what humans did these days for the rich and nobles. With an monotone expression, I took his body into my arms and placed him into a coffin that I had made just for him. It was decorated black and white, a few white rose petals inside as I lowered him gently into the small space.

I do not know exactly why, but I wanted to preserve at least his body. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I left my former master's body to rot into nothing but a mere skeleton? With skilled practice, I slid my glove off and bit my finger, drawing the demonic blood out from my body. I opened the boy's mouth slightly and let my blood drip into the slowly drying cavern. A demon's blood will let a human body stay as it was eternally before they died.

Once finished with the task, I arranged his body so that it looked professional, like he was a porcelain doll that I was dressing up and playing with.

His eyes were closed and his hands rested on his stomach, entwined together. He looked as if he was sleeping. I stare at him for a while longer before I took the lid and slowly covered it, sealing the remains of Ciel Phantomhive inside of the coffin. "Goodbye, young master." I whispered monotonously.

I took the coffin and carried it back to the Phantomhive manor, where he told me he wished to be buried. I, as his faithful servant, went through with his orders until the end and buried him into the Earth, right in the Phantomhive rose garden. My master was always fond of roses. I did not know what it was like to be fond of something, but perhaps he was the closest thing of me being 'fond' of something.

I dust my gloves off when I was done with the burial and stared at the completed gravestone.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Died 13 Years of Age_

_December 14, 1875 ~ December 14, 1888_

It was such a shame that everything unfortunate happened on his birthday. Including his own death. Yet, I did not feel any remorse, or whatever it was humans felt when someone close to them died.

Human emotions. They were nothing but mysteries to us demons. We were created to eat souls. We were made from the darkest pits and evils of Hell itself and rose from the flames to cause pain to the humans. Why that is, we do not know. So, I had concluded that they were nothing but useless 'feelings' that humans had that caused them to be so fragile and weak. To protect another living being with their own lives because of emotions was foolish.

With the last words of Ciel Phantomhive ringing in my ears, I stepped back, bowed dutifully one last time as the Phantomhive butler, and walked away from the grave, where the body Ciel Phantomhive rested. I did not look back nor did I ever think of him again that time as I went to search for a new master.

**=KoコKoコRoロ=**

I walk into the streets of the busy London, scanning the large crowd of people. Every soul here was imperfect, unlike my last former master's, which was perfect beyond words. Some were too shabby, some too sweet and some too salty. Maybe some spicy ones as well. None in particular caught my attention.

I strolled down the familiar street casually, until I came to a stop in front of a building entitled, 'The Undertaker'. Truth be told, I really had nothing to do in the new free time that I had in my hands, so maybe a little leisurely chat with a grim reaper might pass some time. Not that I did want to associate myself with that wonker of a reaper. But, seeing as I had been bored out of my mind as of late, I entered the shop.

A coffin opened and a familiar 'He, he, he' was heard as the Undertaker himself stepped out of his coffin. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy's butler. He, he, he. What can I do for you?"

I clear my throat and correct him. "I am no longer a butler of the Phantomhives. Every single one of them are no longer walking on the surface of Earth. I just came for a small chat, if you have some spare time."

The death reaper doubles over with laughter, his longer fingernails scraping the coffin as he held onto it for support. "Ehehe! You really know how to make others laugh, demon!" He chuckles when he is finished with his sudden outburst of giggles. "A chat, you say?"

I raise my eyebrow and reluctantly nod.

Undertaker seated himself in a chair and pats his hand on the sofa. I take a seat across from him.

"So, what did you want to chat about, Mr. Demon?" He asks me, grabbing a cup of biscuits and offers me some while he chews on one.

"No, thank you." I politely decline, dismissing the biscuits. "I was wondering if you know of any particular humans that might have an edible yet tasty soul?"

He goes into another round of laughter before answering. "Oh, moving on so soon? Have you already forgotten about that Earl already?"

"Well, why should I remember? He was another soul that I had devoured. Another master that I had served and taken away his life. What more do I have to remember about him?" I question, not quite understanding what the reaper was trying to hint at. That was all. Ciel Phantomhive - another human that died by my hands. What else was there to remember?

He gulps down his tea and places the cup (which was a measuring cup, mind you) onto the table and he smiles in a discomforting way. Well, his smiles were never comforting...if anything, they would make you feel like he would 'sexually jump' someone. "Is that all you think of that boy, demon? Tragic, very tragic. How unfortunate for that kid, he, he, he."

I tilt my head, not quite understanding. "Yes, that is indeed my thoughts about the boy. Why are we discussing him when you have not yet answered my last question?" I ask a bit impatiently. Maybe he was just trying to get under my skin, but I would not give the reaper the satisfaction of having upset a demon such as myself.

"Let's just say...the boy had an unhealthy feeling of attraction towards you. But it looks like it was just one-sided! Ke, ke, ke...Interesting, very interesting!"

With those words, I felt something inside of my chest pocket throb. I look down, startled, as I slipped my hand into the pocket and pulled out a deep blue ring. It was glowing a light blue for some reason, and it felt very hot, burning through my gloves and coming in contact with my skin. It did not affect me one bit, heat wasn't enough to hurt a demon. Though, it was strange. Since when did the young master's ring glow and burn?

I felt another throb deep within the ring as I examined it curiously. A pulse? In a ring, of all things? My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to recall a memory of the ring having mysterious powers of some sort, but remembered none. Just what was going on?

"Ah, so he gave you his ring. Such a neat reaction from it with the truth coming from your own lips, Mr Former Butler!" Undertaker said with another unnecessary giggle.

Truth? What truth? "...Undertaker. Do you know something that I do not know about?"

To my surprise, his answer is a strange one when he tells me this: "Yes, I do. You might understand, demon, if you slip on the ring onto your finger.~"

I am cautious when he told me that. To tell someone to put on a ring that felt like it was alive and burning was practically what the Undertaker would say. It made me wonder what on Earth this stupid reaper knew that I did not. Even so, I had long known that he was trustworthy. To some extent, as far as I knew.

He smiles wider, showing off his yellow-white teeth and urged me to go on.

I was reluctant and hesitant at first, keeping my guard up in case I would be in any kind of danger once this ring, once the young master's ring, was on my finger. But I finally did it-I slipped the delicate piece of jewelry onto my finger and it burned off around my finger through my glove.

I brace myself for any kind of danger that might occur - but after a few seconds of waiting, nothing happens. I could hear the Undertaker laughing hysterically in the background while I stared at him with a confused expression on my face, clearly not amused.

"Nothing happened." I stated with fire in my eyes as I watched the immortal being enjoy himself for tricking a demon, and I was not going to let him off of the hook. He continued to laugh like a hyena as I stood up abruptly and began to reach out and grab him by the neck, but then it happened.

_Bump, badump. Bump, badump…_

I suddenly feel dizzy as my head starts to pound. No...it wasn't my head...it was…

I tentatively placed my hand over my left chest, and I felt it. Something strange, something...unexplainable was beating inside of my body. I was overwhelmed with memories of Ciel, and a strong...what was it? A strong feeling - it made my eyes water and I stood there, shocked. I touched my face and I felt that it was wet.

Tears. Tears were running down and dripping onto the ground. My tears. What was going on? I am a demon, yet I am crying.

_"Hey, Sebastian. Tell me what you think of this dress." My young master spins around, his pink dress flowing around him as he smiles. I do not return the smile._

_"It is for a lady, young master." I answer plainly, a frown on my face._

_A look of...what was it? Disappointment, I decide, crossed his face for a moment. "I see...yes, that's right. I have to dress up as a lady for the Viscount Druitt's party, after all…" He said quietly, still staring at me, as if wondering if I was going to continue saying something._

_I did not. What else was there to say?_

_He sighed and began to slowly walk out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving me to prepare for the ball._

_I did not understand the sudden change in my master._

Why, why won't my tears stop flowing? Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside of me?

I heard Undertaker chuckle. "Congratulations, demon. You now know what no other demon has known or discovered - human emotions. You have a human heart."

...A human...heart?

The words felt foreign to me. A human heart.

"...How?" I manage to ask despite the strange emotions that were coursing through my body.

"It's quite simple, really. He, he, he. One day, your little master came to me and asked me a favor - to let all of his feelings be sealed inside that simple ring. In other words, heart transfer. I felt a tad bit bad for the young lad, so I gave him my services for free. All I did was inject him with a potion that would transport his feelings for you - his heart - into the ring when his time is almost over. Now you can feel, can't you? The boy's feelings for you. His memories of you." Undertaker explained casually while he leaned back into his chair. "His heart is beating inside of you."

My young master's…heart? Inside of me…?

"Young master…" I say out loud. I hear his words echo in my mind, and I feel like I will break.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

My heart was aching. Like it was broken in pieces.

What did I do to my young master?

I killed him.

I killed my young master.

Please stop, young master…

He doesn't._ "I love you, I love you, I love you…Sebastian…"_

It is embarrassing, for a demon to show such strong emotions in front of others, much less the Undertaker. But I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Tell me, how does oneself stop crying once you start?

My body is trembling and I can't stop it. My former master's heart and feelings for me - they are inside of me, beating, pulsing…

_Badump, bump…_

_"What do you think of this-" My master sneezes. I am by his side immediately, checking for any signs of illness. He isn't sick in any way._

_"Stop it, Sebastian. I'm-" Achoo. Another sneeze. I frown. "I'm just allergic to- cats...But I thought you might like it." He is sniffling now, a black cat in his arms as he holds it out to me._

_I take the creature from his hands, unfazed by its looks. "Thank you, young master. For you to do such a thing for a mere servant like me is very flattering." I say that, but my words are not true. What is appreciation? Flattery? I do not know. I am a demon._

_His eye radiates with...happiness? "I'm glad you like it, Sebastian."_

_I nod curtly and let the creature down, and it runs out of the door. My master frowns at my action._

_"Why did you let it go? I thought you'd like it…"_

_I am confused. "Why would I like cats, young master?"_

_He shakes his head, eye focused on the ground as he sneezes again. "Never mind…"_

Young master...my lord…my Ciel…

The human emotions are overwhelming and I found that I couldn't stand anymore. I plopped myself onto the couch and sit there, memories and feelings taking over my body.

The Undertaker doesn't say or do a thing, simply observes me, watches me.

I am sorry. I am at fault. I shouldn't have killed you, Ciel.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you..."_

My tears continue to fall endlessly.

Young master...

I want to see you...

That was when I stood up abruptly, slammed open the door, and walked out into the blinding light of the sun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** To be continued. Please review, follow, and favorite. That'd be appreciated, thanks. Also, ココロ spells Kokoro in Japanese letters.

_Signed, M.S._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction is based off of a **fanmade video** on YouTube called **Kuroshitsuji Black Butler Sebastian & Ciel Kokoro Fanmade Vocaloid AMV** by **MakenshiCronaGorgon**, who came up with the story plot in the description, where she wrote the summary. So, all rights go to her work and the song **Kokoro** by **Rin Kagamine. **So please do go check out her video and listen to the song, if you have the time to do so. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for my own writing. Characters belong to **Yana Toboso** and story plot goes to the people listed above.

**Warnings:** Character death(?), OOC, unbetaed.

* * *

I ran out of the door, into the hideously blinding light. I hissed from the brightness and let my eyes readjust to the sun a the tears continued to fall. Young master, Ciel… I can hear your calls for me.

_Badump, badump…_

"_Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian…I love you, I love you, I love you_…"

I begin to run - even with my demonic speed, I ran. My heartbeat quickened and my tears flew behind me. In less than a second, I was at the Phantomhive manor once again. In front of my former master's grave.

The ring burnt my finger, and this time, I felt it. The emotions and feelings that stirred inside the core of this very ring belonged to my master's. His feelings for me. This human emotion called 'love'... this was what it was? A strong feeling...yet why was it so painful? My heart...no, Ciel's heart was aching and it hurt inside my chest.

Why didn't I realize it? Why could I not return his feelings before I killed him?

The answer was simple. I was a demon.

An emotionless demon.

Falling to my knees on top of the stone that his body was buried under, my tears stained the grave. I cursed myself and my past - - the way I acted to all of his attempts of helping me understand these emotions.

"Ciel… _Ciel_… **_CIEL_**!" My cries and shouts of agony and pain echoed throughout the meadow as pounded my fist on the rock, breaking it to pieces unintentionally.

My hands trembled now as I stared into the deep blue gem that was encrusted on the ring. Its color was beautiful - why did I not notice it before? It reminds me of his endless sapphire blue orbs that were so easy to get lost in - yet I had completely ignored it so cruelly when he was still here with me.

I grit my teeth as my tears kept flowing. It was so uncharacteristic for a demon to cry. I hadn't thought it was even possible for an evil creature such as myself to carry and feel such overwhelming emotions.

Something stirred inside of the ring. It swirled and jumped; deeming me speechless.

I get it. I understand now, Ciel.

"_Sebastian, Sebastian, please…_"

I'm coming, my love.

I regret it. I regret hurting you so much that you were completely fine with me taking away your soul. Why did you have to give in so easily? Why did you not scream and beg on your knees for me to stop? I might have reconsidered it…! A-And that way, you might still be standing right next to me…!

Your soul was not worth it. You should have kept your soul, yet you still gave it to me. Why? The contract should've been damned. It should have been broken.

Yet my demonic urges kept telling me; '_Contract complete. Collect soul. Contract complete. Collect soul. Collect soul - now. Delicious meal. You won't regret it._'

How funny. Here I am, right now, at this very time and place - regretting my decisions and actions. I am not perfection. I am not 'One Hell of a Butler' - I am one regretful demon. One lonely demon, left all alone on a grave...crying, hurt, and broken to the very core of my very being.

"_Sebastian, come…hurry_."

A white rose petal lands on top of my former master's broken grave. I look up with a teary face at Finny's garden. Though he kept messing up - a lot - all of the white roses seemed to bloom beautifully as the wind gently picked up the petals. They flew around joyously; as if telling me to cheer up.

My heartbeat rate picks up as I slowly stand up; watching with fascination as they guided me to a large meadow with a large, ancient tree.

I found myself in that very meadow full of flowers and roses - petals and leaves - swirling around me and for the first time that day, I smiled.

What is this feeling? Happiness? Is this what humans call having fun?

I see Ciel not too far away from me. He was sitting in the roses with a laurel on the crown of his head, smiling. Our gazes lock together and a strange feeling bubbled up inside me. I waste no time, hurriedly making my way towards him as he smiles and waves me over. I felt as if I didn't hurry; he would disappear and leave me alone again.

The only thought in my mind as I ran towards him was this:

'_Ciel, Ciel, my Ciel...my lovely, beautiful Ciel..._'

"Sebastian…" He says softly, his eyes softening as he watches me frantically make my way towards him. "You've come…"

I am now by his side, and I hastily let my eyes take in the breathtaking sight before me; a pure, innocent boy with feminine charms. He loves me.

I smile. "Of course I've come, Ciel." I say, sitting down next to him and grabbing his small, soft hand. Then I say seriously, "I'm sorry, Ciel. I didn't know what I had before was all I could have asked for. You didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve your soul-"

"Shh…" He places a finger over my lips to stop me from speaking. His eyes are twinkling with playful mischief as our hands intertwine with each others'.

I found myself lost in his eyes, staring speechlessly into them.

"You've done nothing wrong, Sebastian. There is no need to apologize for anything. The only thing that matters is that you're here, right now, next to me." Ciel speaks in a light tone, making my heart flutter with...with love.

"Oh, Ciel…" I murmur breathlessly, leaning in to breathe in the wonderful scent of his hair, which smelled just like vanilla and tea. "I love you…"

He blushes, cheeks going a light pink. I found myself wanting to see more of his embarrassment. It was...absolutely adorable. I crave him; I crave his scent; I crave his lips; his hair. I crave for everything that is Ciel Phantomhive.

"Idiot…" Ciel says quietly, trying to hide his adorable face. "I love you too...Sebastian."

Our gazes bore into each other for a while...before I leaned in and kissed the young boy passionately. My longing and love for him rushed forward, and I desperately wanted to let him know how much he meant to me in that one kiss.

His eyes open in slight surprise, and I knew my feelings were strong enough to get through to him. As I can feel his feelings for me.

We break the kiss as he stands up and tugs me towards the tree. Leaves were fluttering down from the branches and fell on us. It was like a dream come true, being able to run through the leaves and meadow with my precious Ciel.

His smiles are what I love the most about him. The way his face and eyes light up as they lock with my own. I found myself smiling without my own knowledge.

Our hands never disconnected as we jumped into a large pile of leaves, the plants getting into my hair as well as his. We take turns taking each leaf off of each other's hair, kissing each other with each one that was taken out.

I never wanted this to end.

We laughed, exhausted as we fell onto the ground and leaned against the ancient tree.

"Sebastian?" My angel says.

"Hmm?" I humm my response.

"I love you."

I brighten up at his words. No matter how many times he says it, it makes me feel so undeniably happy. I closed my eyes and leaned over to kiss the top of his forehead before murmuring, "I love you too."

When I opened my eyes, his eyes are closed and he is still smiling.

I smile to myself before I fell into a deep slumber…

_It was exactly a Miracle._

_The demon that obtained "Kokoro" kept dreaming._

_He expressed his love to the human boy._

_But the Miracle only lasted a moment._

_The "Kokoro" was far too foreign for him, a demon that was never supposed to have feelings._

_Unable to withstand strong human emotions;_

_The demon fell into deep slumber and was never to wake ever again._

And thus, Sebastian Michaelis rests in eternal sleep on his lover's broken grave...with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, that's the end of this sad, angsty story. Thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter! I would appreciate some feedback or what you felt when you read this story. Tears? Should I have made it sadder? Was it not emotional enough? I need some advice, and I'll try my hardest to make you all cry next time if you didn't shed a tear!

And thus, I move onto completing Paper Plane! Ah - I almost forgot. If you need any clarification on anything or if you're confused about something - please let me know. I'll PM you the answers if you review the question. But you can also PM me the questions if you want. It's the same either way.

Anyways, I have to tell everyone: please vote on my profile on what kind of Kuroshitsuji story you want me to write next. And also, I posted song themes for all of my stories that you should listen to while reading - so also go to my profile for that too, if you're interested.

_Signed, M.S._


End file.
